User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: A Harmless Prank leads to more trouble.
Saturday, 7:00, Boys Dorm Michael and Charles were in the common room deciding on what to do on this nice Saturday evening. It was 7:00 and the two were absolutely bored, then an idea hit Michael. "Why don't we prank the Jockstraps to show them we care?" Michael asked. Charles was drawn in like a moth to a light. Now all they needed was a prank that would show them what's up. "I heard that Hopkins hacked their scoreboard," Charles brought up some ancient history that Michael did not have the fortune of taking place in. "Those dicks have a basketball game tonight, how about we make a sequel?" Charles said, with an evil grin. Michael nodded to his best friend. "That's why were friends!" Michael exclaimed, and with that they left for the game. They arrived in the gym and from the looks of it the game was just getting started, the crowd was taking it's seats and the players were going in to play. Ted makes a pass to Damon and they're off. Michael and Charles moved through the crowd effortlessly. They weren't even noticed, the scoreboard was at the other end of the gym. When they got there Charles started to do his thing. "Do you know what you're doing?" Michael asked. "Because there's an army of Nerds at the Library that would be willing to help." He finished but Charles shrugged him off. "Yeah I can fucking do this shit." He said with and evil grin. Just then the scoreboard changed and on it it said. "Damon and Ted, aren't they cute together?" Michael and Charles both started to laugh. As did the crowd, they thought it was hilarious as well. Just then two Prefects charged at Michael and Charles. "Well I'll see you later." Michael said, making a break for the door. Charles went a different direction trying to get away from them. The Prefects were relentless in their assault. Michael turned the corner leaving the athletic center when he was tackled by two prefects coming around the corner. "You're done punk." The Prefect muttered. The Principals Office, 8:02 PM Michael was sitting outside the office when the Prefects brought Charles in. "Oh, I see you got away." Michael greeted him, sarcastically. "I can say the same for you." Charles said, returining the sarcasm. They waited a few minutes and then Dr. Crabblesnitch brought them into the office. "You two did something that is highly unacceptable and I haven't seen anything worse since Hopkins spray painted the Town Hall." He said, in his lecturing voice. "You two have humiliated this brilliant academy. Other schools saw the message that you sent. This academy is brilliant and all you do is slander it's good name." After what felt like an eternity they were finally let go for their detention As they walked out of the office and down the stairs, away from their hearing Charles turns to Michael, "fucking douchebags," he whispers to him. Michael and Charles both laugh. They then go to see the punishment prefect. When they get there they are both split up and sent to mow different lawns. Jocks Clubhouse, 9:37 PM "We're gonna get them back right?" Damon asks Ted, who has that frustrated look on his face. "Yeah, we are. We'll get them back when no one expects it." Damon grins. The two high five then get back to lifting weights. Category:Blog posts